Velvet Sky
Velvet Sky '''(born June 2, 1981), is an American professional wrestler currently working for WWE For Extreme under the ring name '''Velvet Sky. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (1999-2003) Prior to debuting, Szantyr was trained by Jason Knight and Kevin Landry at the House of Pain Pro Wrestling Dojo. After completing her training, she began working as a valet and wrestler on the independent circuit using the ring names Miss Talia, Talia Doll, and Talia Madison. On the independent circuit, she formed a tag team known as T&A with April Hunter. She was booked to her first wrestling championship during her time in World Xtreme Wrestling, getting the WXW Women's Championship after winning a battle royal on May 29, 2004. Szantyr made a few appearances in World Wrestling Entertainment in 2005 and 2006. On the February 24, 2005 edition of [[WWE SmackDown!|''WWE SmackDown!]], she appeared as an extra during the JBL "Celebration of Excellence" party. She was then defeated by Victoria on July 11 in a match taped for [[WWE Heat|''WWE Heat]]. On January 2, 2006, she and Trinity were planted in the front row of the audience to be selected to dance with The Heart Throbs after their match in another Heat segment. As Talia Madison, she held Defiant Pro Wrestling Women's title, which she got on April 8, 2006 after defeating Alere Little Feather and Nikki Roxx in a three-way match.Later that year, she debuted in MXW Pro Wrestling and defeated Alere Little Feather at Brass City Battle. She also wrestled in Women's Extreme Wrestling both as Talia Doll and Talia Madison, where she mainly worked in tag team matches. She found championship success here as half of The Simple Girls/The Madison Sisters with her (kayfabe) sister Nikki Madison, and as the "T" half of the T&A tag team with April Hunter, defeating Team Blondage's Amber O'Neal and Lollipop to get the title on WEW's April 6, 2006 pay-per-view. She also held the WEW World Women's title (as Talia Madison), defeating Angel Orsini on May 5, 2007. WWE For Extreme (WWEFE) Monday Night RAW Velvet Sky, and Angelina Love would debut on Monday Night Raw, on June 18, 2007. Velvet Sky, and Angelina Love would come into WWE known togethor as The Beautiful People. They would have a tag team match for their first match, going up against Kassie, and Maria Kanellis. Velvet would have her second match, where she would be able to face off against Lindsey Snow in a singles match. Velvet would lose the match to Lindsey. Two weeks later, The Beautiful People would be put in a handicap match against the monsterous Awesome Kong. However the next week wouldn't go so smoothely for the Beautiful People. The two would be booked in a tag match against Lita, and Sojourner Bolt. This match would end with Lita, and Sojo standing tall over the Beautiful People. But the next week Velvet would be seeking revenge, as she squared off against Women's Champion Maria Kanellis. Velvet would end up beating Maria, just days before The Beautiful People had a hanidcap title match against Maria. At Night of Champions. Maria would be forced to defend her Women's Championship in a handicap match against The Beautiful People. Velvet, and Angelina would pick up the victory over Maria, when they both pinned her, making it so that management had no choice but to crown both of them champion. After the match, The pair would go on to injure, and humiliate Maria. And Maria hasn't been seen in over a year. Later they would bring in a duplicate of the Women's Championship, so they could both carry the title. The next night on RAW. The two would be booked in another handicap match against Ashley Massaro. But Ashley would come out victorious over the two, not falling to them as Maria did. Two weeks later Velvet would face Raisha Saeed. in a singles match, that Velvet would come out victorious from once more. As The Beautiful People would have an after party with actor Shawn William Scott. The next week Velvet wouldn't get as lucky, as she would lose her next match to Kassie. Velvet's next match would come a couple of weeks later, at Unforgiven. the Beautiful People would defend their Women's Championship in a tag match against The Disguhsting Divas (Natasha & Stefanya). The Beautiful People would come out with the victory over the Duo that was formed to try to knock off the Beautiful People.But they would lose the Women's Championship the next night, when Ashley defeated Angelina Love in a singles match. Velvet would compete in one last match, which was at Cyber Sunday. In a Bra & Panties 6 Pack Challange. Ashley was forced to defend her Women's Championship against Velvet Sky, Christy Hemme, Spike, Mschif, and Daffney. Ashley would walk out with the Championship, and Velvet would leave the WWE due to contract issues. Return to Monday Night RAW With her contract issues settled with the WWE. Velvet Sky would return to Monday Night ''RAW'' on April 7th 2008, along with her came the new members of The Beautiful People, Madison Rayne, and Lacey Von Erich. But Velvet wouldn't be booked in a match until the next week. While waiting for Angelina to return to the group in a couple of weeks. Velvet would enter a tag match against Ka$h $ign Entertainment (Ke$ha & Trishelle Jordan), with Madison Rayne as her partner, The next week would be Angelina's return to the WWE. as she would be in a six man tag match, with Velvet Sky, and Chris Masters. To go against John Morrison & Ka$h $ign Entertainment. The Beautiful People, and Masters would get the win, giving Velvet momentum going into Backlash. At Backlash Velvet would face off against Traci Brookes. Over the last couple of weeks, The Beautiful People have been making Traci's life hell, and Traci challanged them to face her one after the other, week after week. Lacey was first, and Lacey beat Traci. Madison was second, and Madison beat Traci as well. Velvet's turn was next, as she and Traci fought at Backlash, with Velvet winning the match. The next night Velvet would be in a Triple threat match with O.D.B. and Chloe Hart. Velvet would pick up yet another win, continuing to roll since returning to RAW. The next week Velvet would come out to say that she deserves a shot at the Women's championship, having never been beaten for the title, she should still be champ. She would also have a rematch with Traci Brookes that night, with Velvet beating Traci a second time. The next week on the May 12th edition of RAW, Velvet proved her case that she deserved a Women's Championship match once more, as she faced the champion herself, Ashley Massaro. Velvet would walk out of the match with the victory over Ashley. A couple of weeks later on the June 9, 2008 edition of RAW Velvet would get a surprise, as she would get called down to the ring by none other than Maria Kanellis. The two would argue amongst themselves, and would end in a brawl, that would be ended by Security. Later that night, Velvet would face off against Stacy Keibler, beating her with a side headlock takeover, which would make Stacy pass out, then injuring Stacy, much like she did to Maria almost a year ago. At the June 21, 2008 edition of Saturday Night's Main Event. Velvet would face off against Ashley Massaro with the Women's Championship on the line. Velvet would once more capture the gold, this time holding it on her own. That next monday, Velvet would face off against Jillian Hall in a non-title contest. Velvet would quickly dispose of Jillian, and have some good momentum going into Night of Champions. At Night of Champions, Velvet would defend her title in a triple threat against Maria Kanellis, and Jillian Hall. Maria would pick up the victory with a roll up, once more Velvet loses the title without being pinned. The next night it was revealed that Velvet was injured at the hands of Maria, and would be forced to retire from in ring action. Personal life In high school, Szantyr competed in cheerleading, softball, cross-country, and track. Szantyr was previously in a relationship with now former WWE superstar Gregory Helms, but the two have since broken up. Szantyr is currently dating Ted Dibiasi Jr. Other media She was featured on MTV's Made alongside A.J. Styles, Taylor Wilde, and Angelina Love. In wrestling *''' Finishing moves''' **'As Talia Madison' ***''Blonde Ambition'' / Diva Drop (Diving neckbreaker) ***''Re-Talia-tion'' (Straight jacket sitout rear mat slam) **'As Velvet Sky' ***Red Velvet (Codebreaker) - 2008 ***''Beauty Mark'' (Double knee backbreaker) – 2008 ***''Skyliner'' (Straight jacket sitout rear mat slam) ***Snap DDT *'Signature moves' **Grabs a hold of the wrists of an opponent on their back and then performs multiple stomps on the opponent's chest, driving their back of the head into the mat **Northern Lights suplex **Octopus stretch, while biting the trapped arm, sometimes into a sunset flip **Reverse bulldog **Snapmare followed by a shoot kick to the back of the opponent's head **Triangle choke *'With Angelina Love' **'Finishing moves' ***''Makeover'' (Russian legsweep (Sky) / Running bicycle kick (Love) combination) **'Signature moves' ***''Hollering Elbow'' (Double elbow drop, with theatrics) *'With Madison Rayne' **Double Russian legsweep **Double straight jacket sleeper slam *'With Lacey Von Erich' **Double DDT *'Wrestlers managed' **The Brain Surgeons **Danny Demanto **Simon Diamond **Romeo Roselli **Matt Striker **John Walters **Alere Little Feather **Dylan Kage **Jason Knight **Angelina Love **Cute Kip **Madison Rayne **Jackson Lyon *'Nicknames' **"Prim n' Proper Princess" *'Theme Music' **"Goodies" by Ciara (WXW) **"Just a Lil Bit" by 50 Cent (Independent circuit) **'"Angel On My Shoulder"' by Dale Oliver (WWEFE, used as part of The Beautiful People) **'"Something In Your Mouth"' by Nickelback (WWEFE) Championships and accomplishments *'WWE For Extreme' **Women's Championship (2 time) - Co Champion with Angelina Love (1) *'Defiant Pro Wrestling' **DPW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Georgia Wrestling Alliance' **GWA Ladies Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #'23' of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2008 and 2009 *'TNT Pro Wrestling' **TNT Women's Championship (1 time) *'Universal Wrestling Association' **UWA Women's Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ariel *'Women's Extreme Wrestling' **WEW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WEW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with April Hunter (1) and Tiffany Madison (1) *'World Xtreme Wrestling' **WXW Women's Championship (1 time) Category:WWE Divas Category:Female wrestlers Category:WWE for Extreme Category:Women's champions Category:1981 births Category:The Beautiful People